


The Zombie Diaries

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vampire Diaries meets the Walking Dead. Takes place after the group reaches the prison. The group struggles with learning to deal with their new home and new friends. Enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damon

Somehow they ended up in Georgia after driving and walking and driving some more after the world went to shit. He didn't know exactly what happened except people were eating other people and not in the charming way vampires did it. Damon was currently ignoring the chatter of a certain blonde vampire that was getting on his last nerve. He hadn't had human blood in a couple weeks which made him irritable. Damon then noticed something in the distance.  _A prison?_ He saw that there was people. 

"Looks like we're going to get a snack." Damon smiled. 

"But we can't. They're probably nice people! We should see if they can help us and maybe we can feed on them secretly." Caroline suggested. 

"I agree. We can't be savages." Elena added in and Stefan nodded. Damon grunted. 

They walked up to the gate to see a boy who looked like he was barely a teenager and a blonde girl who was at least sixteen. They didn't see anyone else around. Caroline started talking loudly enough so the two teenagers could hear them. "Excuse me. Do you think you could help us out? Please." Caroline asked.  _Why is she always so polite. Doesn't she realize we can just compel them?_

"Carl, go get your dad." The blonde commanded as she pulled out a gun out of her jeans. 

"Seriously?" Damon rolled his eyes. 

"We're not here to hurt you. We just need somewhere to stay." Elena said calmly as a man ran up with a cross bow. 

"Who are you?" The man demanded to know. 

"My name is Stefan Salvatore. These are my friends. We've been on the road for a while. We just need somewhere to stay. We can help you. My brother and I can help protect your sanctuary." Caroline rolled her eyes. 

"Beth, Carl go and get Rick. Now." The blonde girl, Beth, listened and ran. The boy didn't say anything but just stood there. "Put your weapons on the ground!" 

"We don't have any." Damon smirked.  _That probably sounds suspicious._

"They were stolen from us a while back, we've been lucky not to run into any zombies." Elena said. 

Another man ran out with a gun in his hand, who he assumed was Rick. "If you want to stay here, you don't mind us searching you." Rick said. 

"Not at all." Caroline said. 

The gates were opened by a girl with brown hair. Rick searched all of them. They were all let into the prison. 

Damon could hear Carl whispering to his dad, "You're seriously going to let them in?" His dad just nodded not saying anything. 

Entering inside the prison he saw they had a good amount of people.  _Enough people to feed off of._ Everyone was staring at them like they were some animals in a zoo. 

They were each given cells. Damon was currently in his laying down. He was thinking of Elena. They were no longer an item. He of course wanted her but realized it was most likely for the best they we'rent together.  _Better to be friends than end up hating each other._

The blonde girl walked into his cell.  _What was her name?  Beth._ "I jus' wanted to bring you some food. I'm sure you are hungry." Beth said handing him some canned beans. He took it. He didn't want to blow his cover of not being human. What he really wanted was blood.  _You are certainly looking very tasty right now._

"Thanks. Beth is it?" The girl nodded. The man with the cross bow walked by and whispered something in her ear and she walked away. 

Damon smirked at the man and stood up. "Damon Salvatore. You are?" Damon stuck out his hand for him to shake. 

"Daryl." Daryl didn't shake his hand. Damon looked at Beth who was now holding a baby.  _Is that her baby?_ He didn't know why he cared. 

"She's cute." Damon smirked trying to piss of Daryl. "Is she your girlfriend?" Daryl didn't say anything but just glared at Damon. "No of course not. She'd be jail bait. Get it? We're in a prison." Daryl still didn't say anything but looked more mad. "Obviously you don't get it."

"Stay away from her. Stay away from everyone. I don' trust you. You are a guest in our home. You will live by our rules or you can leave. The door is that way. Get it?" Daryl whispered to Damon.

"Of course. I was just joking. Trying to be friendly." Stefan walked up to them. 

"Please forgive my brother. He's a dick." Damon rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it if no one got his humor. Daryl nodded and walked away. "Damon, we have to make friends here not enemies. Pick your battles." Stefan lectured him. 

"I didn't do anything!"  _I'm always automatically the bad guy._

Damon kept his eyes on Beth. She handed the baby to a lady with short grey hair. She started talking to an older man with one leg. She looked over at him and Damon smiled at her. She gave him a shy smile. Damon thought she was pretty. She was very skinny which Damon assumed as from not eating. Damon was looking her up and down observing every feature of hers. He noticed on her wrist was scars. He frowned.

"Damon. Leave that girl alone. Don't play her like you did Caroline."

"First, I didn't play Caroline, I used her. Second, don't tell me what to do. Third... _Dammit I should have thought of something else._ Shut up." Damon rolled his eyes. 

 _This is going to be interesting._  


	2. Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the story so far <3 Let me know what you think

Beth and Maggie were walking around outside. Beth loved the sun and missed it since she often spent her time inside the prison walls. She was trying to ignore what was beyond the gates. 

"What do you think of them?" Beth knew exactly who  _them_ was. She realized already that they weren't going to hurt the group. They would have already done so if they were planning on hurting them. 

"I don' know. They seem nice enough. Haven't really talked to them much." Beth told her sister. "How bout you? What do you think of them?" Beth asked.

"The guy, Damon, seems to have eyes for you." Maggie looked towards Damon who was smiling at them talking to Rick. Beth started blushing. 

"No one seems to like him. I think he's just cocky. He ain't that bad." Beth smiled at Damon and Rick. They were now walking towards them. 

"Maggie, Glenn is looking for you." Rick said as Damon followed behind him. Damon was smiling at Beth. "He's up in the tower."  _Ew. They better not be doing what I think._ Beth smiled at her thoughts. 

"Okay." Maggie walked away towards the tower. 

"Rick, need any help with any thang?" Beth asked. She always tried to help around the prison. She didn't want to be useless. She knew she couldn't help kill walkers for the most part, or defend the prison but she could help with gardening and things like that. She always helped with Judith.  _I'm not useless._

"No, Carol is taking care of Judith right now. I'm going to go talk to Daryl." Rick walked away after realizing Damon wasn't leaving. Beth smiled at Damon awkwardly.

"Do you want somethang?" Beth asked.

"Just wanted to talk to you. You know, get to know we each other and everything." Damon grabbed Beth's hand and started walking. Beth let go of his hand and stopped walking. _What the hell._

"I don' even know you. It may have worked with other girls before, but it won't work with me!" 

"What may have worked?" Damon smirked.  _He thinks he is so charming._ Beth rolled her eyes. 

"Your cockiness! The way you think you are so charming or whatever." Beth crossed her arms. 

"You think I'm charming?" Damon smiled. 

"No, I think you think you're charming." Beth started smiling when she realized how rude she was being. "I'm sorry I'm bein' so rude. But I ain't that easy." 

Damon laughed, "Figured a southern bell like you is innocent. I like your accent by the way, it's charming." Damon winked at her. Beth saw in the distance the blonde girl and the other guy staring at them. 

"What's that about?" Beth asked looking at the two. Beth wondered if the two were a couple. They always were together. 

"Them?" Damon asked. Beth nodded. "That's my brother, Stefan. The annoying blonde next to him is Caroline. They think I'm going to do something bad."  _What does he mean something bad? Like hurt me?_ "I won't." Damon reassured her. "People always assume I'm the bad guy, when I'm not. I try not to be at least." 

"What do you mean?" Beth wasn't scared. She had a feeling he wouldn't hurt her. She knew to follow her gut. Her gut was telling her to be closer to this mysterious stranger. 

Damon smiled, "Never mind."  _Seriously, you don't just say somethang like that and not explain._ "I want to know more about you. Tell me about yourself." Damon sat down in the grass and patted the ground next to him. Beth sat down. 

"I don' know. What do you wanna know?" Beth blushed. 

"Everything." Damon nudged her. 

"My name is Beth Greene. My sister is Maggie, my father is Hershel." Beth laughed trying to think of what to say. "We weren't always with the group. We used to live on our farm." Beth decided to skip over the parts with mama and Shawn. "Otis, he helped out on our farm, he was out hunting. He saw a deer and shot it. It went through the deer and it hit Carl who was behind it. Daddy he fixed him up. Otis died getting medicine for him though. He was bit I think." Damon was listening closely to the story.

"Is that when you tried to kill yourself?"  _I thought the scars were gone._ "I have good eyesight." Damon said as if he read her mind. 

"No. I didn't do it for attention or anythang." Beth was defensive. That's what everyone thinks. 

"I didn't say you did." Damon said with a serious face.

"Otis was with Shane when he died. I never trusted Shane. He gave me a bad feeling in my stomach. He was impulsive. Daddy he believed walkers could be cured. That one day, there would be a cure. We held onto the fact that my mama was alive. That she'd be fixed one day. We held all the walkers we could find in the barn. The group found out. I don't know how, but they did. I was in the house when I heard gun shots. I looked out the window to see them shooting up the walkers. To see them shooting up the people we once loved. I didn't understand. I had to stand there to see my mama being shot up. She wasn't dead, well not truly when I ran up to her. I didn't know that. She grabbed my leg and tried to bite me. They killed her before she could bite me. I was in shock. I didn't want to end up like her. Like everyone else. So I slit my wrist, but as soon as I did it I regretted it. I don't want to be a coward." 

"You aren't a coward." Damon looked at Beth. "You're stronger than most people I know." 

"I know you're lyin' but thanks." Beth smiled. 

"No more talking of sad things." Damon smiled. "Want to go on an adventure?" 


	3. Damon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D

"Where are we going?" Damon heard Beth ask behind him. They were out of sight for any of the group to see. Even though Damon was so oh so tempted to feed on innocent Beth, he decided against it. He actually cared for her, which he even surprised him. Damon was walking towards the gate. He knew the perfect place to take her. They'd just have to be back before the group realized they were missing. Damon stopped at the gate and found the person size opening where the gate had ripped. "We're not supposed to go past the gate."

"Oh come on! What's the point of living if you can't live." Damon smirked at Beth.  _She probably never even sneaked out of her house before well this happened._ Damon had a lot to teach her.  _  
_

"We're gonna be walker bait." _Nu-uh. I think I can handle the dead._

"Do you trust me?" Damon smiled down at Beth. She probably shouldn't. If he was any different she would be compelled to be his feeding bad.  _Should I give her vervain?_ Damon shook that thought out of his head. He needed to be able to compel her if something were to happen.

"I _suppose._ Let's go." Beth smiled. Damon noticed that she had a knife on her belt. He didn't have any weapons. He supposed he probably should, he can't exactly rip off their head in front of her. Damon held the gate open for her. He walked through after her. There were a few walkers but they were easy to avoid. Damon took her hand and walked into the woods. "We need to come up with a cover story." 

"For what?" Damon was dragging Beth slightly behind him.

"Y'know when people ask where we were. We can't tell them we left. We'd get in trouble."  Beth said walking behind Damon. 

"Well we can say we-" Damon turned towards Beth and smirked

"Not that!" Beth said a little too loud. A zombie came out of nowhere. Beth undid her knife and was about to walk towards the zombie. Damon stopped her and took the knife from her hand. He walked up to the zombie and put the knife through it's head. "Sorry." Beth said quietly.

"It's cool."  Damon clipped the knife to his belt. Beth looked at the knife. "Better I do the killing. No offense." Damon took her hand again. Beth rolled her eyes. 

"Where are we going anyways?" Beth asked as they continued walking. 

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told. Don't worry we're almost there." Damon smiled. He was being a good guy for once. He didn't have an alter-motive. Well not really. He wanted Beth, he couldn't get her with being constantly watched by everyone. 

Finally. Damon had found this garden on while feeding. It was apart of the forest where there had been many flowers of all different colors. "Oh wow. It's beautiful." Beth looked around and was smiling. "I'm surprised this is here. It's amazing." 

"I thought you'd like it." Damon sat down by a tree. Beth sat next to him. 

"Thank you. I needed this." Beth smiled at Damon. Damon heard something in the woods.  _It's not a zombie._

"Stay here." Damon told Beth.  _It's not the group. They wouldn't be coming from that way. It's too many people._

Before he could take care of them without Beth seeing a group of men came out of the woods. Beth tensed up. Damon could smell her fear. Damon gave her a reassuring smile. Most of the men were middle aged. Damon knew he could take them. 

"Claimed." One of the men said.  _Claimed? Obviously he has not had a chat with Caroline. 'Women are not objects.'_

"Claimed?" Damon laughed. "I hope you aren't speaking of my friend, because we'd have a problem if you were." 

The man who was obviously the leader of the group spoke. "You're the one with a problem, boy. There's six of us and one of you. Not countin' your pretty friend there. But by the looks of her she'd be easy to handle." A few of the men laughed.  _This is going to be fun._ Damon wondered how he was going to kill them, of course drain them, but he wanted them to suffer.  _Don't play with your food._ He laughed. This was going to be fun.

Damon killed the man who said 'claimed' first. He sunk his teeth into his neck and drank. He figured he'd kill everyone quickly before one had the chance to touch Beth.  _Shit. Beth._ He'd have to compel her. Something he didn't want to do. He killed the leader next, he snapped his neck. He then killed the rest of the group.  _That was too easy._

Damon looked over to where Beth was sitting and she was gone. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Damon muttered. Damon went searching through the woods. "Beth." He yelled.  _She's scared of me not them._ "I'm not going to hurt you." Damon listened.  _Thank god for vampire powers._ He heard breathing and crying in a bush. He went over to the bush. The crying got louder. "You'd make a terrible sniper." Damon joke.  _Not a good time for jokes._ Damon knelt down and saw Beth crying. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you?" Beth sobbed.  _You won't remember in a moment. It doesn't matter._ "I won't tell anyone. Please. Don't kill me." 

"I already told you. I won't hurt you. I'm going to make you forget what you saw." Damon picked Beth up slightly and took her out of the bush. He sat her down on the ground. 

"Please don't. I won't tell anyone. I promise. I won't tell anyone." Beth begged. 

"I have to. You're scared of me. Everyone else thinks I'm the bad guy and I am, but I don't want you to think of me as the bad guy." 

"I jus' wanna know what you are. Please." Beth was still crying. 

"Don't beg. I want you to know. I do. But-"

Beth cut him off. "You saved me. They would have killed me or worse. I don' wanna forget. I swear I won' tell anyone. I jus' wanna know." Beth insisted. 

"I'm a vampire." Beth had an emotionless look on her face. "Not like those merry sparkling vampires on Twilight either." Damon smiled.

"Then how come you don't burn?" Damon help up his hand showing her his ring. 

"A witch put a... spell on it. It makes me not burn in the sun." 

"Witch? Don't tell me werewolves are real too?" Beth quietly laughed.

"Eh- you may not want to know." Damon smiled.

"This is so weird. I shouldn't be surprised. Y'know walkers are real, why not every supernatural creature." Beth frowned. 

"We should get going. They've probably notice we're gone." Beth nodded. "Hey, anything you want to know, I'll tell you." 

"Your friends, do they know?" 

Damon stood up and helped Beth up. "They're vampires too. Don't tell them you know. They won't be to happy. They're very judgmental." 

"Will they kill me if they find out I know?" Damon stopped walking and stopped Beth. 

"No. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not that would anyways. They're the 'good guys'." Damon kept walking. 

"It's going to take a while to get used to this. I'm not scared of you but it's scary." Beth said. They both heard a noise. "What's that?" Beth whispered. 

Rick and Daryl appeared. "What are you two doing?" Rick asked. 

"You know." Damon smirked. 

Beth gasped, "We were just on a walk." 

"Beth you know better." Rick glared at Damon. "We don't leave the prison. It's-" Rick was about to continue before Damon cut him off.

"Who made you king?"  _Seriously? He thinks he can tell me what to do?_

"You are a guest here. You don't have a choice. You can leave. You don't even have to come back. Leave now if you can't follow our rules." Damon didn't like feeling defeated.

"Rick, it was my idea." Beth lied.

Rick was pissed. "I'll talk to you later Damon." He obviously didn't want to tear into him in front of Beth. Beth started walking to the main gate. The walk of shame. Daryl said something to Beth and Beth smiled. Damon wished he was listening to hear what he said.


	4. Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated lately. Life got in the way of things. :)

Beth knew they'd probably get caught. Rick always had his eye on everyone. He seemed to know most things that went on in the prison. Especially since Damon and his group came.  _Damon- he's a...._ It still seemed unreal. But her eyes didn't fool her. Michonne opened the gate for them and smiled and Beth and nudged her. Beth gave her a small smile. No one would blame her for leaving. All the blame would be put on Damon.  _Daddy's going to be mad._ Surely everyone in the prison was aware of her disappearance. Everyone probably made a big fuss for nothing.

Damon's brother, Stefan, walked past her and fear struck her when she realized that he could tear her apart. She looked behind her and he started quietly yelling at Damon. Damon had a smug look on his face. Rick didn't look happy and neither did Daryl. Daryl would take her side for sure but Rick was probably going to have a stern talk with her.

Beth saw Maggie in the distance running towards her. She finally reached her. "Beth, what the hell were you thinkin'? You could have been killed."

Damon walked up to them with Stefan following behind him. "It was my idea. Don't be mad at her." Damon smiled at Beth.

"I wasn't talking to you about it. I was talking to her. He obviously didn't drag you out there, did he?" Beth rolled her eyes.

 

Stefan stood there with his hand on his mouth not saying anything. "Stop acting like you're my mama. You aren't." Beth was used to arguing with Maggie. It's what sisters do.

"Stop being a brat." Hershel walked up.

"Enough both of you. Beth go inside, Carol needs help with Judith." Beth gave Hershel a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the prison.

She knew that her daddy was going to have a talk with Damon. She figured everyone assumed the worse. Beth walked inside the prison and looked up to see Judith was sleeping. She saw the blonde vampire walking towards her and her stomach turned. 

"Hey, is everything okay?" She asked.  Beth nodded. "I'm Caroline, by the way."

"Beth." Beth gave a weak smile. She was trying to be friendly.

"I know. Where were you?"  _Got straight to the point._

"Uh- on a walk. We didn't tell anyone, so I guess people assumed the worse. Nothing happened though." Beth was a terrible liar.

Caroline looked intensely into Beth's eyes and whispered to her, "Tell me what really happened."

"We got attacked by a group. Damon killed them. He told he and all of you are vampires. I won't tell anyone though." _Why'd I tell her?_  

"Ugh- Seriously? But he didn't compel you, or else you wouldn't remember that. Why?" Caroline demanded to know the answer.

Beth was scared. "Never mind forget this conversation."  


End file.
